To Look Death In The Face
by Randomnormality
Summary: When Godric arrives in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun, he comes across another being already within the silver cage.  She is an enigma.  An enigma with a secret that will turn his world upside-down.  Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**To Stare Death In The Face  
>By: Randomnormality<strong>

**Summary: When Godric allows himself to be taken into custody by the Fellowship of the Sun, he finds himself placed in a silver cage, located in the basement of a church. To his surprise, he is not the only one caged in the basement. They call her a witch. He knows better than that. Her passive features irritate the Fellowship of the Sun and Godric finds a small piece of him, something he felt long since disappeared, becoming attached to this strange woman.**

**But nothing is easy as it seems.**

**Rating: This story is rated M for Mature Readers. Contains graphic violence, coarse language and sexual content.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC, Sookie/Eric**

**Author's Note: This story is of my own creations, even if I do not own the characters of the True Blood series. I have yet to come across a story that I find myself itching to write, although some points may seem to be already done by other authors, but it is most likely because we are following the plot of Season Two. Please note, my original character is of my own ideals and is not a mary sue, even though it may look that way in the beginning.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, because it gives me inspiration to continue writing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter One-<strong>

_The Basement_

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure what really possessed him to give himself over to these idiotic humans. Maybe it was a sense of internal exhaustion from constantly ceasing the fights between his underlings and these radical believers. He did not fight as they led him through a rather beautiful church, the silver binding his arms behind his back burning into his skin as he is pulled carelessly down a flight of stairs. He finds himself roughly shoved into the silver-lined cage, his sensitive hearing catching the sound of a lock sliding into place as he takes in his surroundings.<p>

"You can wait there," Steve Newlin coaxes, his voice filled with his self-endowed arrogance. "When we finish the construction in three weeks, you both can burn together."

As Steve leads two other Fellowship of the Sun followers up the flight of stairs, the seemingly young man took in his words and gazed around the cage. There wasn't much in the room. A cot lined in the back of the cage, the blankets untouched. The four walls of the cage glinted in the dimly lit basement, but as a strange scent presented itself, the two-thousand year old vampire found his attention pulled to the darkest corner of the cage.

Sitting with legs crossed was a girl, no older than himself in appearence. He knew a beautiful creature when he came across one and this young girl was no different. Her shoulder-length black hair fell to her shoulders in thick, lively curls, hints of deep burgandy appearing amongst the silk threads. Her complection was almost as pale as his own, with only a hint of a sun-kissed hue. Her face was free of any freckles or markings, except the single scar located just off the side of her left eye. Her petite body was clothed in a pair of denim jeans and a rich green tunic-style shirt, much like his own shirt.

"It is awfully rude to stare at a person," the soft voice traveled through his ears, the velvet-laced voice wrapping around his mind.

"My sincerest apologies," he replied, "My name is Godric."

The once closed eyelids parted, Godric finding it barely in his grasp to keep his blank mask as he gazes into pure molten silver, "I go by many names, and my full name is too long for one to stand remembering. You may call me Eris."

"How long have you been in here, child?" Godric asked, moving to sit a few feet in front of the girl, his body shifting to mirror her stance.

"Only a few days," her full, soft pink lips parted slightly as a smirk appeared on her lips, the glint of a fang appearing for a brief moment, "Apparently, I resemble a vampire."

"None of which I have seen," Godric replied, "Did they fail to notice you have a heartbeat?"

"I think my attempt at breaking out during the middle of the day hinted to them of the truth."

Godric inwardly smirked at the girl's nerve. The soft aura surrounding her screamed trouble and if he learned anything in his two-thousand-years of existence, that smirk on her lips told him she enjoyed stirring up problems. The sound of a door opening pulled his attention from her, her eyes sliding shut instantly, and the following footsteps echoing down the staircase caused his gaze to focus on the appearence of the man known as Gabe.

"Where is it, girl?" Gabe demanded through the silver cage.

Godric turned his gaze back to Eris, her eyes sliding open once more, a glint of mirth dancing amongst the mercury depths, "Your balls? I'm pretty sure you lost those when you signed your soul to the devil in the white suit. Your dick? I'd say it's the object Newlin has shoved so far up his ass." Godric could taste the rage burning from Gabe's essence. "Tell me, Gabe, does Newlin choke everytime you blow your load?"

A slam sounded as Gabe's hands greeted the cage, his fingers turning white as he grips the links dangerously tight, "Where is that pretty little sword of yours?"

"Oh? Lost it have you?" Godric quirked an eyebrow. No one uses a sword these days. "I assure you, I have been in this room all day and all night."

"So, you're telling me it grew two legs and wandered off?" Gabe sneers.

"Or three."

"That's impossible."

"Logic dictates that if all possible outcomes are deemed incorrect, then the impossible is practically probable," the girl returns, her fangs glinting in the dim light as her smirk grows wider as Gabe's face turns a darker shade of red.

"I can't wait for the day you burn in hell, witch," Gabe sneers.

"The day I'm in Hell, is on the day of your arrival, just to watch you burn," Eris retorts with ease, a giggle echoing from her lips as Gabe whirls around on heel and disappears up the staircase.

As the slam of the door echoes through the basement, Godric gives her an amused look, "A witch?"

"It's what they believe me to be. Why ruin the surprise?"

Godric felt a soft smile appear on his lips. This girl, barely over the age of sixteen, was no witch. He would have recognized the scent of a witch instantly. She was no vampire either, the active heartbeat is proof of that.

"What are you?"

She smirks again, "To you? I am the greatest enigma of all time. Tell me, how is it possible, that these morons managed to snag a vampire such as yourself?"

"Such as myself?"

"You wreak of an ancient world. You have to be closer in the thousands for your age and correct me if I am wrong, but older vampires are more powerful. There is no way these idiotic humans could capture and confine one of your stature," she replies.

"I gave myself over, in hopes that they realize not all vampires are bad creatures," Godric finds himself saying, "I've existed for so long that I find that I no longer think like a vampire."

"A depressed, suicidal vampire? That's not something you see often," she looks away for a moment, "Surely you have people who care about you."

"Most of my underlings are waiting for the right moment to surpass my status. My progeny is half my age and has learned enough to survive on his own. We have actually not spoken in many decades," he replies, "I hardly feed, unless I must, and even then, humans these days taste tainted."

"Tainted?"

"Industrialization. The chemicals found in most of their food runs through their blood. Ever since the Great Revelation, it is easy to come across humans who want to be our food, but I find it boring. There is no longer a need to hunt for our food and as such, there is no longer a need for basic vampire instincts. It is as if the world continues to grow smaller with each passing decade."

Eris is silent for a moment, contemplating his words, her tongue running over her lips before she says, "You hate your existence."

Godric says nothing. There isn't a need to. Her words were a simple statement of understanding. He swallowed needlessly, for he has truly given up. Given up for a sense of peace. Given up on the hope of humans and vampires co-existing.

Silence fills the basement, and he feels the nature of his existence call out to him as his eyelids slide shut. As he slips into his 'Dead Sleep', he recognizes a small glint flickering through the silver gaze.

Confliction.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Stare Death In The Face  
>By: Randomnormality<strong>

**Summary: When Godric allows himself to be taken into custody by the Fellowship of the Sun, he finds himself placed in a silver cage, located in the basement of a church. To his surprise, he is not the only one caged in the basement. They call her a witch. He knows better than that. Her passive features irritate the Fellowship of the Sun and Godric finds a small piece of him, something he felt long since disappeared, becoming attached to this strange woman.**

**But nothing is easy as it seems.**

**Rating: This story is rated M for Mature Readers. Contains graphic violence, coarse language and sexual content.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC, Sookie/Eric**

**Author's Note: This story is of my own creations, even if I do not own the characters of the True Blood series. I have yet to come across a story that I find myself itching to write, although some points may seem to be already done by other authors, but it is most likely because we are following the plot of Season Two. Please note, my original character is of my own ideals and is not a mary sue, even though it may look that way in the beginning.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, because it gives me inspiration to continue writing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Two-<strong>

_Conflicting Knowledge  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eris stared at the sleeping figure. Something didn't feel right. This creature, correction, this being didn't seem like the cold-blooded killer most vampires are perceived to be. She knew he was no where close to being innocent, her <em>Occulus Veritus<em> showed the blood of past conquests staining nearly every inch of his body. She knew he was a damned creature, but no damned creature would carry such a sorrowful mindset.

Hearing the door open and a set of footsteps, her thoughtful silver eyes dulled to cold steel as Steve Newlin and his bitch, Gabe, stepped into view. She didn't bother acknowledging the pair as they unlocked the door to the cage. Barely hearing them command her to her feet, she complies despite her hatred for them. Following them out of the cage and up the flight of stairs, she finds herself in a familiar room, faded blood marking different areas of the room. This wasn't her first time in this room, and she doubted it would be her last.

As her hands are bound above her head, her feet bound to the ground, she watches as Gabe extracts a leather whip from the wall. As archaic as it may appear, she knew their reason behind using them was to take her sins from her flesh. Her face gives away nothing as the zippered back of her tunic-top is unzipped, the bare flesh of her back appearing before them. Newlin stands before her as his bitch stands behind me, whip in his grasp.

"What is your name?" Steve demands.

She quirks an eyebrow but says nothing, seeing him nod to the bastard behind her. The stinging sensation of the thin sliver of leather meeting her flesh ran through her nerves.

"What is your name?" Steve demands once more.

Her eyes glaze over as she continues to refuse to give them answers. As more flesh is ripped from her back, she allows her senses to fade to the background as she concentrates on her old lessons. Why was she doing this again? The bastard hasn't been making much sense as of lately. Pushing back thoughts of her ever-so-loving father, she watches as Steve rolls up his sleeves moving over to a box in the corner. Seeing the syringe appear in the man's hands, she schooled her features as the strange, transparent liquid filled the vacuum.

Ten minutes passed after the drug was forcefully administered into her system. The odd taste in her mouth filled her with unease.

"Do you know who I am?"

She parted her lips to tell him exactly what she thought of him when she said, "Steve Newlin, founder of the Fellowship of the Sun, a church that deems vampires as damned creatures. I can also tell you, you are a dick."

Almost instantly she realized she was given some serum that numbed her mental-to-verbal filter. She licked her lips, quickly coming up with a plan.

"What are you?"

"Truthfully," a smirk formed on her lips, "As cliche as it sounds, I am your worse nightmare."

A stinging sensation snaps against my exposed back, "You are no vampire."

She giggles, "I know."

A wince appears on her face as the whip connects with her back again, her head turning to stare Gabe down, "You're end will come swiftly if you keep that up, motherfucker."

A series of three whips snap against my back, tearing deeper into the broken flesh.

* * *

><p>A familiar metallic scent causes the grey-blue eyes of Godric to snap open, the remains of his dead sleep immediately fading to the back of his mind as his body snaps to a seated position. Looking around the cage, he sees nothing out of place. Not even Eris. Her eyes shut and her appearance shrouded in the shadows of the corner. Inhaling again, he follows the scent of blood to the same corner she sat in. Moving to his feet, he approaches her, kneeling before her, but her body gives off no acknowledgment. Using his knuckle against her chin, he lifts her face, bringing it to light.<p>

"You have been injured," he states, looking over the bruised and battered face.

"I've dealt with worse in my life-time," she retorts, her eyes opening to reveal the once amused pools of mercury turned to a cold shade of steel.

"What happened?"

"They forced this truth serum into my system, and apparently, the answers I gave them, while completely truthful, was not what they wanted to hear," she replies, her tone monotonous.

Godric wondered where this young girl's spirit went to. He wouldn't believe they broke her spirit so easily. She still bled off an aura that drew trouble to her. He releases her chin after a thoughtful moment and once again moved to mirror her cross-legged position. Godric found himself intrigued by this girl. There was something so unearthly about her. Her mouth carried a set of fangs, which did not retract much like his own. Her eyes were unlike anything he had come across in his existence. Her demeanor seemed to shift to suit the situation. She carried the ideals of a warrior, easily finding her targets weakness and exploiting it. He only knew that from her comments thrown toward the human, Gabe.

"What are you?"

A smirk finally tugged at the edges of her lips, "For a vampire, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders," His lips parted to argue that was not his question, but she continued, "But I'm not the type of person to tell all of my biggest secrets to someone I met a couple hours ago."

"Then at least tell me something about yourself. Do you have a family?" he asks, changing the subject.

Her legs uncross, her feet flat against the floor as she pulls her knees to her chest, her eyes softening with thoughts, "In the familial sense? Yes. My father is a pretentious bastard, who cares for nothing but himself and what he can gain out of a situation. My brother is cruel, dominating and is not afraid to spill innocent blood to get what he is after. In the sense that I feel comfortable and loved? I'm sure at some point in my life my mother cared for me, but she has been dead for years," Godric swallows needlessly as her gaze grows even softer, her face reflecting the pains of a broken family, "My grandfather is the only person in my family that supports my decisions and encourages my choices." Those were the same thing. "He is a great person, always makes sure he is completely justified before taking action. Sometimes, I feel that is something that must skip a generation."

"I apologize for bringing up painful thoughts," he says softly, "The human Gabe mentioned a sword?"

"When I was young, my grandfather insisted I learn a variety of defensive strategies. My father was against it. I fell in love with fencing, and from there it grew," she replied offhandedly.

Godric quirked an eyebrow, "Defensive strategies? For what?"

"Protection. It is rare that my father's bloodline gives birth to a female. Given the circumstances, if one manages to mark me as a mate, they would be placed amongst the family, even if it is without my consent," Godric nodded as she paused, allowing the words to sink in, "My father hated my existence, said it wasn't normal. My grandfather insisted I take self-defense. I don't know how many would-be suitors I have fought with."

"So you have never been with another?" He asks, curious that this woman seems to lack any sense of private thought.

Eris giggled, "I have had sex with several people, most of them know nothing of my worth. Sex and Mating are completely different concepts in my family."

* * *

><p>As the days and nights passed, Eris and Godric learned more about each other. Neither of them giving more information than needed. Eris often chided herself on becoming attached to the vampire. He was an easy person to speak with. Every night, they would trade stories and everyday while in his Dead Sleep Eris would be taken to the same room as always. Every time Godric would waken from his slumber, he felt a sense of confusing guilt consume him as he inhaled the scent of her blood. Each time, it took longer and longer to break her from her monotonous speech. As each day passed, Eris's inner thoughts grew darker and harder.<p>

_'Your pain and confusion is breaking my concentration, my child.'_

Almost instantly the pain from the leather connecting with the open wounds along her back faded, _'I apologize. This mission is confusing.'_

_'How so, my dear?'_

_'Grandfather, can you do me a favor? Look over the mission outline and take a look inside the past few decades. Something about all of this seems suspicious.'_

_'Allow me to do one better, my dear.'_

As Eris is dragged back into the cage, her weakened body collapses to the floor and the darkness consumes her.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Stare Death In The Face  
>By: Randomnormality<strong>

**Summary: When Godric allows himself to be taken into custody by the Fellowship of the Sun, he finds himself placed in a silver cage, located in the basement of a church. To his surprise, he is not the only one caged in the basement. They call her a witch. He knows better than that. Her passive features irritate the Fellowship of the Sun and Godric finds a small piece of him, something he felt long since disappeared, becoming attached to this strange woman.**

**But nothing is easy as it seems.**

**Rating: This story is rated M for Mature Readers. Contains graphic violence, coarse language and sexual content.**

**Pairings: Godric/OC, Sookie/Eric**

**Author's Note: This story is of my own creations, even if I do not own the characters of the True Blood series. I have yet to come across a story that I find myself itching to write, although some points may seem to be already done by other authors, but it is most likely because we are following the plot of Season Two. Please note, my original character is of my own ideals and is not a mary sue, even though it may look that way in the beginning.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, because it gives me inspiration to continue writing the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter Three-<strong>

_Lock In, Break Out  
><em>

* * *

><p>The heavy metallic scent of blood snaps Godric out of his Dead Sleep, his gaze instinctively moving to the darkest corner of the basement, only to find it empty. Inhaling deeply, he followed the scent to the entrance door of the cage, the crumbled body lying on the floor in a heap of black and green. Finding himself already knelt at the girl's side, he gently rolled her off of her side and onto her stomach. The back of his index finger dances over the small, circular dimples just above the curve of her backside, as he pulls the zipper along its way. Godric instantly freezes half way up her back, pulling the zipper back down once more, the pads of his fingers roaming freely over her back.<p>

Her unmarked back. Not a single welt or open wound, not even an old one, could be seen. Her back, once covered in open wounds, was as perfect as the day she was probably born. It made no sense, not to him. She obviously had the ability to heal, so why had she never attempted during her time here.

Zipping up the back of her tunic, he rolled her onto her back once more. Brushing her thick curls from her face, his thumb traced over the soft, unmarked skin along her cheek. He had never met anyone in his years like this young girl. She was truly beautiful, in a very dark, exotic fashion. Her pale features, dark contrasting colors was just the beginning. He knew she was no vampire, as her heart continued to thump in her chest. She was no witch, for he would have been able to smell that the moment he was placed in here. She was no shifter, or else she would have been able to get out easily. Nor was she a Were of any kind. She was very intelligent, and despite her dark colorings, she carried a sense of warmth around her, something that called out for him to tell her everything about himself. She was equally as wise as she was kind, but there was still a sense of darkness around, as if she was a snake, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He never missed how her gaze always took in every aspect of a room, nor how she visually sized up each person to step through the gate.

Feeling a twitch beneath his thumb, he pulled back just in time to see her eyelids part. Her most exotic features bestowed upon her, he had never seen someone with such outstanding eye color. As he stared into the silver gaze, he felt his words of greeting catch in his throat, and if he had been alive, he would be sure his heart would skip a beat and his lungs would cease breathing. Her once beautiful silver eyes now stared at him blankly, the heavy maroon tint that now swirled in the lightly colored irises looked as if the very essence of blood danced in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Godric?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He didn't have to. As she sat upright, her eyes widened at the ease to do so and immediately her fingers went to her face. Understanding filtered into her gaze, and almost immediately, her face turned away from him. Although her cheeks seemed to lack the ability to carry blood to the cells, he knew when a person became embarrassed. To be honest, he had never seen her like this.

"What happened?" he asked. When he received no answer, his fingers gently cupped her chin and turned her face toward him, staring into the discolored gaze, "Yesterday your face carried bruises and your back was in shreds. I wake up to find you completely healed. Now, how did it happen?"

"I have the ability to heal, and while it's a great gift, it is unnatural amongst my people. My grandfather is the only other to have carried this trait," she replied, "I did not use it while we were here because it would catch their eye."

"You are embarrassed by this gift?" he questions, a sad tone marking his words.

"Why are you here, Godric?" The sudden question caught him off guard, "You are wise amongst your peers and you appear to be more enlightened than others of your kind. Do you realize that the movement you desire so much, peace amongst humans and vampires, is possible, but you can't control every human or vampire."

"We are not discussing me. We are discussing your ability that you failed to mention," Godric seethed, angered that she dared to question him.

"What? So you're giving up before you even try? You're going to let these people, these fucking humans, who have no sense of honor and certainly of all the humans in this world, are not even close to be worthy of having your sacrifice, you are going to let them burn you before the sun?"

Godric glared, lightly taking note that they both now stood, staring each other down from a few feet away, "Do not question my reasons behind my actions. Why do you care so much anyway? It seems to go against your nature."

"Against my nature?"

Godric should have known her suddenly soft voice hinted to something more dangerous, but he glared at the girl, "You are practically passive the entire night, our conversations often turning more into debates. You give hints of smiles or maybe let a giggle slip, but the minute you are returned to this cage, you fall back into this mask of nothingness. So why do you care whether I live of die?"

"Oh, as if you are any different?"

"I am. I am dead. I have walked this world for so long that it no longer means anything," Godric argues. "So again. You obviously care nothing about your situation. You do not care that tomorrow, you as well, are going to be killed. You show no signs of fear. Yet you seem to dislike the idea of me meeting the true death. Again, it's against your nature."

Godric knew he was digging for something. Everything she did countered everything she said. None of it made sense.

* * *

><p>The silence between the two companions filled the basement with a thick tension. Eris had said nothing to argue Godric's words. Godric hated the saddened look on her face, the far away look in her eye. He didn't understand why she seemed so bothered by his words. He felt the strange urge to do something he had never done in many, many years. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to see her smile, even if it was small. He wanted that dark look in her eyes to fade back where ever it had come from.<p>

The sound of footsteps echoed down the staircase, but neither moved as the figure stopped at the door of the cage. Godric, noting the silence, turned his gaze toward the stranger. His deep, red hair seemed just as long as Eris's, held back at the base of his neck in a thin ponytail. Unlike Eris's, this man's eyes were pitch black, as if his pupils took over his irises. He had no heartbeat, but seeing his fingers rest on the silver cage, Godric knew this was no vampire.

"Master," the deep tenor of the man's voice seemed to invoke Eris to open her eyes, her silver-red gaze staring down the man on the other side of the cage.

With a sense of graceful ease, Eris stood and approached the door of the cage, "Saige, what is wrong?"

"I did as you asked, and Grand Master has come across something you were not informed of," Saige commented.

Before anyone could say anything, a scream of pleading horror ripped through the basement. When Godric informed Eris and the obviously familiar stranger of the screaming human being sent to find him, Saige immediately ripped the door off of the cage and with an apologetic glance at Eris, Godric sped from the room.

Eris turned to Saige, who flashed her a grin, "Shall we, Master?"

Eris's passive facial features broke as a sadistic glint filled her silver-red eyes, the red growing more dominant, as a soft, sickening smirk pulled at the edges of her lips. As chaos seemed to echo from sanctuary, the doors closed without a way in or out, Eris and Saige passed through the doors of the church. Coming face to face with a group of humans, dressed and armed to snipe vampires, Eris passed Saige a smirk, who held up his hands before bowing low and motioning toward the group of humans.

"They're all yours."

Eris immediately stretched her arms over her head before rushing at the humans. She paid no mind as silver bullets nicked her exposed arms, her eyes flashing red as her hands gripped a man by his throat. Before the man in her grasp could react, she flicked her wrist and a sickening snap sounded, his body instantly falling limp. The watchers gasped as a soft glow seemed to pull from the man in her grasp and flow through her arm. Dropping the body, the humans gasped as the silver-tinted red eyes stared blankly at them.

"This should be fun," Eris commented.

* * *

><p>Godric followed his underlings toward the exit of the church, Eric, his Progeny, at his side. Behind him, he noted the blonde woman, Sookie, with her vampire lover, Bill, following. He was slightly disappointed that his Child placed a human in danger, but this human, this telepath, was strange. He knew there was something about her that separated her from other humans. He noticed his underlings froze as they exited through the doors, simultaneously hissing. Moving around them, he instantly took notice of the dead bodies lying on the ground and two figures standing over them.<p>

"You killed them."

Eris said nothing as Saige snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Of course she did."

Godric immediately took notice of the strange red glint having disappeared from her gaze. She stared blankly at him, her stance squared off and her body tense for a fight. He felt his underlings, and his Child, each hiss dangerously at the obvious stance, each of them tensing up for a fight.

"Why?" Godric asked.

Saige rolled his eyes, "Trina," Godric felt himself tense suddenly as the dark-haired girl turned to acknowledge the tall man beside her, "Is it me, or does this feel like it's about to become a pissing contest."

Eris's passive features broke with amusement, nodding at her companion, "I was getting the same reading."

"Trina?" Godric questioned, "You said your name was Eris."

Hearing the accusation in his voice, the dark-haired girl glanced at him, "No I didn't. I told you my name is too long to bother with and I happen to go by many names. I never told you my name is Eris. I suggested you call me by the name."

"You misled me."

Eris rolled her eyes at Godric's tone, trying to ignore the hurt of his accusations, "You read far too much into something so small."

Godric placed his hand out as Eric took a step toward the girl, "Anything else I should know?"

"It would be _against my nature_ to tell you anything else," she replied sharply.

Godric instantly took note of her companion tensing up, black eyes filling with murderous intent, jaw dropping in slight shock, "He said **what**?"

"He already informed me that I seem to do things that goes against my nature," Eris commented monotonously.

The murderous intent of her companion faded into sorrow, "Jesus fuck, Trina!"

"What does this have anything to do with you insulting Godric?" Eric sneered.

Eris met Eric's gaze, boredom masked her face, "Insult? I could never insult Godric." Eric's fight seemed to fade in shock, "He is a truly enlightened being and I am honored to have met him. He is not the first to note my differences, and I doubt he would be the last."

Godric felt the slightest bit of guilt, but could not fathom as to why he would feel bad, "Will you join us to my home? After the welcome home party, you are more than welcome to come or go as you please."

Eris seemed hesitant, but Saige nudged her and leaned in, his lips near her ear, "You might as well keep an eye on him. I agree with you when you say something isn't right."

Eris pulled back and looked at her longest and dearest friend, "Will you be joining us?"

"I will be back, but Grand Master has expressed his wishes to know you are well. I will return soon," Saige noted.

Eris smiled warmly at her friend, who instantly embraced her. She was thankful she didn't need to use him this time around, but something told her of an upcoming darkness. Nothing about this mission felt right, and she would get to the bottom of it.

Once Saige seemed to disappear in a flurry of shadows, Eris noticed Godric had dismissed everyone but his Progeny and his two companions had left. Godric stared at the suddenly saddened woman.

"Will you join us?" Godic insisted, motioning to the limo parked just a few feet away.

After the five of them climbed into the back of the car, Eris sat across from Godric and Eric, Sookie and Bill seated on the side bench. After watching the dark-haired woman stare blankly at the ceiling of the car, Godric bit back a sigh.

"Why are you offended by my words? About you going against your nature?" Godric asked.

Eris rolled her eyes, "My father's side of the family has produced nothing but males, yet here I am. My colorings do not match those of my people. My entire existence is an abomination to my family. The only people to note otherwise is my grandfather and Saige."

Godric bit back the urge to apologize, "Why does Saige refer to you as Master?"

"Because I made him."


End file.
